


Happy Birthday to... Me?

by patton_pending



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Brotherly Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani’s Birthday, Gen, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: After a long day of talking with patients, Emile comes home to an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Kudos: 26





	Happy Birthday to... Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a short birthday fic for the beautiful and wonderful Dr Emile Picani!!!! I had no idea today was his birthday so this is really last minute but I wanted to do something for him!! 
> 
> Warnings: I really don’t think there are any but correct me if I’m wrong

Emile had had a long day of working with his patients and helping them through their dilemmas. It was one of his busier days but he didn't mind at all.

He unlocked the door to his and Thomas's apartment and flipped the light switch. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting to see but it certainly wasn't this.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled in unison, some more enthusiastic than others — everyone being Thomas, Patton, Remy, Roman, Virgil, and Thomas's brother Logan.

Emile took in the scene before him. All his loved ones were here, the apartment was decorated with streamers and balloons, and there were wrapped presents on the table. This could only mean one thing.

"Whose birthday is it?" he asked excitedly, everyone laughing in response.

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious," Remy said with a coy grin. "Alright, you gonna start with cake or presents? The correct answer is cake by the way," he added, Patton gently slapping his shoulder.

"Remy, it's the birthday boy's choice, silly!"

Emile tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowed. Birthday boy? Was Patton insinuating what Emile thought he was insinuating?

"Wait... am _I_ the birthday boy?"

"Of course you are, Em!" Thomas replied amusedly. "Who else _would_ it be?"

"But... it's not my birthday."

There was a bit of confused silence after that. The group looked amongst each other, unsure of what to say.

"Emile," Logan began. "It very much is your birthday."

"That doesn't sound right," Emile insisted. "I think I would remember my own birthday!"

"You clearly don't, because it's today, and you don't seem to remember that, so...." Roman said awkwardly, his voice trailing off.

"How do you forget your own birthday?" Virgil asked.

"Well, in all fairness, I don't usually... celebrate my birthday, so—"

"What?!" Patton shrieked in horror. "You don't celebrate your birthday? But... but it's your birthday!"

"Well... my parents never really... made a big deal out of it."

"You're joking, right?" Roman asked incredulously.

"Sadly, he's not," Thomas murmured. "They thought of it more as their accomplishment than his, so...."

"Big oof," Remy said simply, sipping on the Starbucks drink in his hand.

"Thomas," Patton began softly. "When you told us Emile's birthday was coming up, why didn't you mention that he'd never really celebrated it before?"

"I didn't know if he'd be comfortable with me telling you." Thomas then turned his attention to Emile with a small smile. "But it's fine, 'cause now you're gonna have the best freakin' birthday of your _life_!"

"That sounds super!" Roman declared with vigor.

"Hell yeah it does!" Thomas concurred. "So—"

"-califragilisticexpialidocious!" Roman added, Thomas pausing briefly.

"Uh, yep, sure does. So, Emile—"

"Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious!"

"Stop!"

Emile softly chuckled at their banter. He looked around the room with hearts in his eyes. He truly had the best friends in the world — and the best boyfriend.

"Thanks for doing all this for me, you guys."

"You got it, Em," Thomas replied with a fond smile.

"Yeah, it's no problem at all!" Patton agreed happily. 

"I agree," Logan chimed in, adjusting his glasses. "You're a good friend and you make my brother happy, so it only stands to reason that I — er, _we_ — do the same for you."

"For once, Microsoft Nerd and I agree on something!" Roman said with a smirk, Logan rolling his eyes fondly.

"Yeah, you're a good guy, I guess," Virgil muttered, clearly a bit reluctant to sound genuine, a habit Emile quickly picked up on. Someone else who shared that habit was—

"I'm just here for the cake," Remy jested, Patton gently elbowing him. "Ugh, I'm kidding, chillax! Happy birthday, geek!"

Indeed, it truly was.


End file.
